


Risky Business

by DoughnutTalbot



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Team Bonding, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/DoughnutTalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DISCONTINUED] Saving her ass from certain death was almost an everyday occurrence. [Mostly a collection of ficlets for Elliot Salem. Both games (as well as The Devil's Cartel) included.] (OC/Elliot Salem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am overly obsessed with this game. X3 (And my OC has different roles in both [and the third] games)

[Game: _Army of Two: The 40th Day_ ]

~~~

Elisabeth sighed as she crouched behind the barricade being used as cover. She’d been pinned down by the enemy known as the Resistance – all were men from different countries.

Their purpose? Elisabeth knew nothing.

It had been years after she worked for SSC back in 2001, its successor; T.W.O. – short for Trans World Operations.

A few years ago, Security and Strategy Corporation never let women out on the field. However, Tyson Rios had given Elisabeth the O.K. to be on the field with a weapon.

It wasn’t easy; Elisabeth Greer had to train hard. And she knew her guns pretty well; when she worked for SSC she was head of the armory.

“Frag out!” She heard a male voice with a Russian accent shout.

Greer swore loudly as she saw the grenade land over the barricade a few feet away from her. She was being flushed out of the cover.

Slinging her AS-KR1 over her shoulder, she made a run for the next barricade over. Her gun was out of ammo -- they’d thrown her into a flurry of shooting wildly beforehand.

She sprinted towards the next cover, her armor made it hard to run. While Salem and Rios had medium armor on, she’d decided to go with light armor. This was nothing more than a bulletproof vest, an armor plate on her left arm, as well as knee pads, and elbow pads.

The male shouts alerted her that they had spotted her, and she dreaded what came next.

They opened fire.

Two bullets tore through her unprotected arm, and one tore through her calf.

Her cry of pain was heard over the radio, which connected to Rios and Salem. She had fell, and rolled painfully behind the barricade.

Greer pulled herself close to the metal barricade, unable to stand. She slowly grabbed her gun and tossed it lightly to the side of her.

“Tango, Tango? You okay?” A male voice sounded through the earpiece in her ear. Tango was her nickname – her older brother James “Cash” Greer had given her the nickname. Obviously the nicknames came from the 1989 movie Tango & Cash.

“Ain’t nothing but a scratch.” She lied. Her arm stung horribly, and she had nothing she could wrap around her wounds. Her grey camo pants were stained with her own blood. “Look, if I don’t make it, send my brother my necklace—“

“Oh shit, Tango. Hold on!” Rios’ voice came over the radio. And with that she knew the two were on their way.

They’d never leave one of their own to die. Being a private contractor was risky, but Elisabeth knew what she signed up for.


	2. Any Day Now

[Game: _Army of Two_ ]

~~~

Just another day at the office, Elisabeth poked around at the gun in front of her.

She was told to design a class of weapon that was strong enough to knock down enemies, and reload quicker to save time and ammo.

Most of the SSC operatives were out on missions, and it was fairly quiet at the headquarters. She’d been told Dalton wanted the new models ASAP.

Of course, what Dalton wanted was almost impossible – and it would cause her to stay up night after night and practically live on coffee and microwaveable treats for energy. She would also look like utter shit the next week – or month.

Salem hated it when she worked herself into the appearance. Knowing she was hardly ever bothered and kept to herself. He’s left her a small note under a box of microwavable corn dogs.

Elisabeth ended up finding the note a few minutes later, opening it and reading it. It read;

_Take a day off today; Dalton doesn’t need that gun right now. My apartment, 8 p.m. tonight._

Elisabeth’s lips pulled into a grin as she noticed the oddly dawn smiley face on the note. And her grin did turn into a blush.


	3. Please Don't Leave

[Game: _Army of Two: The 40th Day_ ]

~~~

“Shouldn’t have got off that damn plane..”

Elisabeth muttered as she held her wounded arm, which was bleeding profusely. She could hear gunfire and shouts of pain from the enemy soldiers.

“Guys, don’t leave me here!” She called out as she pulled out her revolver and started crawling forward slowly.

She could hear heavy footsteps behind her, as well as the sound of a shotgun being fired.

“Heavy with a shotgun!” Salem’s voice came over her earpiece. Greer turned over on her rump and looked for a clear shot. She didn’t want to be executed by the enemy while she was wounded.

She fired the gun, which was extremely loud and seemed to cause more attention to be laid on her. Missing every shot at the heavily armored man.

“Shit, damn!” She swore under hear breath, waiting for what came next – getting your chest stepped on before your neck was broken.

That was until the man’s helmet flew off his head and another bullet pierced his forehead, dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

“Have you been practicing?” Rios’ comment came over her earpiece once again. Elisabeth had assumed Elliot had killed the shotgun-wielding, heavy-armored man.

Her two friends were quickly making their way over, with Rios firing at the enemy soldiers. Using a technique called ‘agro’ to draw attention to himself while Salem tended to Greer’s wounds.

“I’ll take care of it.” Salem spoke as he pulled out a small adrenaline needle, stabbing her in the thigh before helping her up.

Her heart was beating as fast as it was before he stabbed her with the needle, she just hoped she wouldn’t go into cardiac arrest.


End file.
